In The Darkness
by dead marionette
Summary: Alternate universe. It is said that if your love is strong enough, it will save you from eternal pain. To Wolfram, his love is his ultimate sacrifice. To save those he loves, he sold his soul and in return gained a life of despair and regret. In darkness,


_**Author's Note: **The quotes are inspired by Within Temptation's song, Frozen. The chapter is, however, inspired by several others. I could not resist uploading this brand new story. A little part of me is kind of afraid that The Voice of My Troubled Heart is dangerously turning into another Stubborn Souls because of this new story. But rest assured that I'll try my hardest to complete The Voice just like Surreal Fate. But in the meantime, enjoy this AU story.  
_

* * *

_**- In The Darkness -**_

_- Eternal Life of Sorrow -_

_When memories shatter into emptiness, everything will slip away. i reach out for a fragment remained, nicking my finger. Pain never came, only sorrow blossomed._

_"Please tell me I'm frozen," I whisper, bringing the fragment closer to me. The sorrow contradicts my words, wrapping tightly around my dead heart. I lift my head, the piece forgotten but still within my grasp, and watched the darkness around me. _

_I've sacrificed. I've released. I've killed my own heart. The very part that had kept me human all this time. _

_"I can't feel my soul," I murmur, my eyes looking away. In desperation, I clench the fragment close to my still heart. I feel the glass shattering, cutting deep into the flesh. I close my eyes shut, my head bowed and my chin rest upon my fist._

_I can't tell you the reason but know I did it for you. I know you will never forgive me. it tears me apart, but I have to let go.  
_

* * *

A hand pressed against the cool glass of a full-length window. Eyes ever watchful of the full moon. A frown etched. A silhouette swept across his line of gaze. Attention strayed from the moon, observing the dark shape of a raven. The hand fisted, a head tilted as the chin lifted. Tears pooled, flowing unmercifully. A slight trembling issued, before increasing slightly. He allowed himself to slide down, his fist still upon the cool glass. 

Body lurched forward, as though without any energy left, hands moved to palm the window. His body shook visibly. He raised his head, his frown intensified, not caring of the tears.

_Why does fate make us suffer?_

In his mental vision, he saw and watched how the moon changed. Glowing white gave way to dark crimson red. And already he could feel the changes, his hands clawing the window.

Shrill sound of nails upon glass rang throughout the dark empty castle, before long, another sound followed soon after. It was haunting, bitter. It was…depressingly sad.

* * *

He watched the canopy of his bed, and yet, unseeing. The sound woke him up, and his heart wrenched. Every single night it happened. The knowledge that it would never stop was remotely cruel, but hearing it was torture. Unconsciously his hands fisted at the sheets. 

The sound stopped, though not abruptly. Silence ensued, but that tormented cry kept ringing in his head. In that silence he slipped past the sheets with every determination to end all of this.

The silence was eerie as he padded out of his room. Along the hallway and into the huge empty ballroom. The sight of this room would always be ethereal to him. How the moonlight illuminated the entire room, glowing. And tonight, as usual, the glowing light was cast upon the kneeling body before the full-length window.

The way the body was kneeling, hands palmed the floor, it would always be imprinted within him. How the light glinted off golden locks, how the head hung almost resignedly. That would always stay with him, no matter how hard he tried to forget.

Nearer he went, he saw how the body shuddered. How the palms suddenly fisted, how the cry sounded so strangled. His feet were silent as he stood over the trembling body. Slowly his hand moved, to comfort, to give his strength. Though he knew his hand would forever be refused, that did not stop him from reaching out.

"Will I ever be forgiven?" It was so soft, something of a faint whisper, but he could still hear it. His hand stopped, hovering just slightly above the shoulder. "Tell me, brother…" The body moved away so suddenly, he blinked once to find the other watching him. "Will my sins ever be justified?"

He watched how the other raised his hands, how those hands clenched in the end. But before him seeing how the hands had turned more claw-like. He lifted his eyes, not wanting to see the reminder of the one who had sacrificed. And his eyes now wanted to shut. For he did not wish to remember the mixed dejection and frustration in crimson eyes.

* * *

He knew his brother wanted to turn away and not look into his eyes of ungodly colour. It should not matter to him of how everyone looked at him. That was why he had allowed himself to be hoarded inside. But this was his brother, the person who shared the same blood as him. Knowing he would not get an answer, he made to turn away but a hand gently cradled his cheek, stopping his action. In that gentleness he turned back to find a smile upon his brother. 

His own heart, though many times he had doubted he retained one, felt like it was being squeezed. The smile that his brother had was of sadness, sympathy and compassion. The hand that cradled his cheek, moved to cup his nape. In one swift movement, he felt himself being pulled towards his brother's warm body. Arms wrapped around him, he was too shocked to do anything.

"If the sins you bear are too much to handle, then…" The arms tightened as his brother's voice moved closer to his ear. "Let me bear them."

The words his brother had uttered truly clenched his heart. The tears that he thought he had used up, now pooled but he was too stubborn to let them spill. Using his hands to lean away, he glanced up at his brother. He allowed himself to smile, though he knew his lips were trembling, as he shook his head. "Thank you. But I cannot ask you of that. I will not allow you to be forsaken by others because of me. I am already grateful that you are staying here with me. Truly I am grateful…" It was now his turn to wrap his arms around his brother, hugging the torso as tightly as he possibly could. He allowed the tears to fall as his eyes closed and his chin resting upon his brother's shoulder. He could smell the metallic scent of blood that flowed in his brother's veins. The urge was strong, the fangs already showing, but his restrain was even more powerful. "But I'll not let you sacrifice your humanity for me."

* * *

A hand lazily palmed the side of his cheek as he leaned a little more to the side. A leg was thrown across the other, the other hand gripping the arm of the chair he was seated on. His posture may be the very epitome of relaxation but his eyes told a different tale. A hard glint coldly glittered in the blueness, his mouth tightening a little. 

The shadows slithered towards him, licking at his ankles, enticed by the anger he was radiating. One broke free from the rest, venturing bravely upwards as it slowly made its way up the chair leg like a clinging vine. Upwards it went, almost reaching its goal only to be flicked away with annoyance. It shrunk a little as though hurt by the action.

Without moving, his eyes turned to watch the sulking shadow. Seconds came and turned to minutes, and he was still staring.

'_Yuuri.'_

Ears pricked, he looked away. Watching the darkness of the room, his eyes narrowed a little before they flashed a brilliant colour of red.

* * *

A soft sigh. A body shifting slightly. A gentle smile. A silent tear. A hand brushing aside tresses from a delicate face, fingers leaving tingles of warmth upon cold skin. A hand unconsciously flexed. Another sigh softly emitted. 

"Yuuri." The name was breathed out. The stroking faltered a little before resuming its gentle ministration. But he had not noticed the falter, having thrown even deeper into his dream. A sudden gasp and eyes flew open, revealing the vivid red. His hand gripped tightly, barely hearing the muffled cry the other let out. The pain was unbearable, but he had no choice.

"I have to go," he rasped, moving to lift himself up. The very same hand held him down, slowly pushing him to the lap he was trying to lift from.

"Stay."

"I can't." Again he tried to move, and again the hand stopped him. Irritation flashed in his eyes as he glanced up. "You don't understand," he hissed, his voice laced with both annoyance and pain. The longer he was there, the more intense the pain was. "I have to go." Without warning, his brother was pushed aside. But he could not control himself, the pain was.

_ ...someone, please. Stop this pain!  
_

_ ...it hurts...Yuuri, help me..._

"Wolfram!" A hand was stretched out to the kneeling boy. A strangle cry was issued from the boy as he held his head, the throbbing intensified even more. With another cry that strangely sounded like a growl, he flung his head back. The shadows slithered towards him in an alarming speed, curling around the boy before disappearing without a trace.

"Wolfram," he whispered, lowering his hand. Fisting his hand, he snapped his head to the side. A frown etched as he glared at the floor.

* * *

Annoyed at being kept waiting, his eyes kept its bloodied colour whilst he remained in his lazed position. The shadows that were once at his ankles, now moved to the middle of the room, curling around into a human-sized ball before bursting open with a 'plop'. The annoyance disappeared as he let out a predatory smile. The brilliant red disappeared, allowing the blueness to take over. With both hands on the armrests, he pushed himself up. 

Distinctive clicks of his heels upon the floor as he prowled towards the motionless boy. His hand glided across the shoulders as he circled before gently grasping the chin, bringing his face close to the other. As always, he was mesmerized by the colour. Dark red rivalled with the colour of fresh blood. A pity though, the vibrant green of the boy's eyes had disappeared. The delicate face he held in his hand was framed by the most luxurious golden locks, giving it the most innocence of looks. The same colour as his.

"You are late," he whispered, his nose slightly touching the other's. Silence was what replied him, he knew how stubborn the other was. But it was that stubbornness that enticed him. In a flash of action, his grip was no longer gentle. Hands clawed at his that curled around the slender neck. "You were with your brother, were you not?"

…_You were thinking about him….he is no more!_

Jealousy laced his tone, mixed with the anger. He ignored the strangled gasps as he tightened his grip even more. "Have I not reminded you time and time again?"

"You belong to me, and me alone!" he suddenly roared.

_..Mine and mine alone! Never his!_

A loud crash echoed in the room as he flung the boy across the room, the boy slamming against the wall. The side table broke under pressure as the body dropped ungracefully. Unable to help himself, he turned towards the still body as his narrowed eyes flashed that brilliant red. But the anger dispersed almost quickly the moment he laid his eyes upon the motionless boy, the blood pooling beneath the body.

_..Wolfram…_

A second later, the body moved as the boy struggled to bring himself up. Cuts and wounds that were deep healed instantaneously, leaving naught scars behind but he was still drenched in the murky crimson water.

A few strides were all it took for him to bring himself kneeling before the boy, the anger diminished without a trace. A gentle hand grabbed hold of the boy's arm. Almost immediately the arm tried to wrench away but he was faster, having tightening his grip even more. A sinister smile was cast towards the boy once he forced the other to look up to him. With eyes heavy-lidded and glowing a soft blue, he brought the boy nearer to him.

"Bring me what I desire. Bring me my pleasure," he whispered, his mouth ghosted breaths into the boy's ear. He could feel the skin underneath his grip tingled, the breath he heard hitched and that made him widened his smile even more. And once again, the blueness gave way to the brilliant red.

…_bring me what I crave…_

* * *

Darkness. Silence. Faint footsteps. Holding the lapels of the coat closely to her neck, her eyes glanced around nervously. It did not help that the waning moon had discreetly slipped behind shadowed clouds. It was as though it knew of what was coming.

'_Calm yourself. You're just hearing things.'_

Repeatedly she tried to calm her nerves with those words. The effect soon too over, her body relaxed. A sudden noise of a crash, startling her into a soft shriek. Realizing it was only a cat, a nervous laughter threatened to bubble out.

'_See. You're thinking too much. There is no such thing as spirits or anything supernatural. And definitely not v-'_

A presence was what she felt. Stood rooted at where she was, her head moved slowly as her soft grey eyes glanced around. A shimmer of gold in the darkness, a body leaning almost sensually against the lamp post. In the silence, the body moved. The shimmer of gold, she realized, was tresses of the softest gold as the head lifted towards the sky. And that was when she heard the faintest hint of whispers.

…_veil of dreams…_

_…lost between dreams…_

…_forgiveness?..._

_…blinded?..._

_..doubt within souls?..._

_…where is my mortal soul?..._

She was entranced, enticed and attracted. Her eyes darkened even more by something one could say a shadow. Her breathing slowed, no longer erratic. The whispers were hypnotic, but she had not known that. All she could think about was the pair of eyes staring at her like pools of blood. A very contrasting colour against the shimmering gold.

_…are you the one?..._

_…release the pain within me…_

…_will you?..._

_…ease my suffering…_

The eyes, she thought, were the most beautiful she had ever seen. A hint of sadness in them. Or is that regret? A hand. A faint touch of fingers upon her cold cheek. A smile, sadness induced. A kiss upon her cheek, trailing softly along her slender neck. Her heart was racing but a soft sigh slipped past her lips. The slightest graze of teeth. Slowly her hands lifted, gripping on soft cotton of a white ruffled shirt. Her body was visibly trembling as she revealed her neck even more. From fear? Or was it excitement?

…_forgive me..._

_…the beast…_

…_darker side of me..._

_…lost faith…_

…_.forgive me…_

The two words were repeated countless times, but she could barely hear them. She was too focused on those amazing pair of red eyes. The teeth sank even more into her, her eyes widened slightly before becoming heavy lidded. Another sigh emitted, this time more relaxed. Her grip turned lax, her head that was once cradled with tenderness lolled back. Before darkness took over her vision, she could have sworn a pair of wings was what she had seen. Glorious dark like the night.

* * *

A hand held out, its gesture in deceiving kindness. A soft smile, somewhat regretful, in the darkness.

_…answer my call..._

_…turn back…_

…_blood, our salvation..._

_…forgive me …_

A feminine hand slid out, gently clasping the upturned one. In reply, the other grasped more tightly. With his head slightly turned back, he watched as he slowly pulled his hand back. Watched how the woman followed with soft silent steps. Dull grey eyes stared back at him as he moved up the stairs, careful in leading the way to the dark castle. The hairs at his nape were pricked and knew he was being watched. Ignoring the prickly sensation, his eyes unconsciously glanced down. To a slender neck stained with dried blood.

_…I'm sorry..._

_…forgive me…_

His eyes darkened even more, disgusted with what he had done. Disgusted with what he had become. The sound of a door creaking open caught his attention and he quickened his pace slightly.

_…slowly..._

_…little at a time…_

He was near the threshold when he paused. Head turned, he stare at the darkness on the other side. A deep breath, a deep sigh. Turning to the young woman, he lowered his head slowly. Almost apologetic. Hand tightened its grip before he moved. Engulfed by the darkness. The door closed with a final thud echoing.

* * *

His brother, recognizable by the golden tresses, was leading a young woman. His frowning brown eyes, darkened by the lack of light, caught sight on how the woman walked. Slugged and slow. The dried blood that stained both the woman's neck and shirt had him turning away with mild disgust.

* * *

His hand never left hers. If any, his tightened even more. In the darkness he led her. Towards the silhouetted stairs, across the darkened hallways. And into the darkest room where he knew a pair of brilliant red was waiting. His eyes closed as he let out a soft grimace. The blood was already coursing , warming his entire body, but he still felt cold.

…._I'm sorry…_

They stopped in front of a closed door. His gaze lowered to where tendrils of shadows slithered and coiled under the door. He turned, his grasp upon hers slackened. His fingertips grazed cold cheeks, brushing aside stray dark locks of hair.

…._I'm sorry…_

_….forgive me…_

Eyes closed, his forehead rested upon hers as his hands cradled her cheeks. A shadow coiled around his heel, the dampness of it seeping through. Mingling with his coldness.

'H_ow could you do this?!'_

_'Can't you resist it?!'_

_'Don't listen to him! Listen to your own heart!'_

_'You're no human! You're a monster!'_

Another grimace graced his expression, his fingers curling into soft skin. Tears welled and flowed, he leaned away with a start. A soft sob escaped, his hands lowered to rest upon slim shoulders. Through the tears, he gazed upon her. Watched that blank look with regret.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me."

His mouth stayed open, revealing a pair of gleaming white fangs. Once, they were drenched with blood. And they stayed drenched.

* * *

The softest touch upon his face, his cheeks and finally, his neck. Fingers curled around as though in preparation to suffocate, but the grip loosened to cradle. He allowed the fingers to tilt his chin slightly up, his gaze upon the dark shadows around. A gleam of white. A sinister smile. A pair of lustful red. His eyelids lowered as his hands rose, resting upon broad shoulders that were leaning towards him.

He caught sight of shimmering golden tresses. The gold shimmered into total darkness, the brilliant red turning to dark eyes that glittered. The sinister smile softened; the expression of love. A soft sigh escaped. How he those changes were true.

The pain came with a sudden, destroying his image of the dark-haired man. Red was everywhere in his vision, mingling with the darkness like blood. His eyes flew open, that same pair of red eyes flashing angrily at him. Flashes of pain upon the side of his neck, his head thrown back, as he stifled down the cry. Tears were already pooling but he was stubborn not to let them flow. His hands gripped tight, the nails burrowing deeper. Absently he registered the sound of cloth being torn and the feel of blood painting his neck, his throat and the entire upper par of his chest.

The image of the dark-haired man returned, only this time appearing faint. A sad look transformed the man's face as he looked away. Apprehension filled him as he finally allowed the tears to flow. A hand lifted almost immediately, trying to reach out for the faint figure. His fingers clenched and unclenched desperately for the man.

_…don't leave…_

_..please! Come back! I'm not a monster!…._

_please…Yuuri…._

* * *

_**Author's Note: I might change this chapter, because of the some of the paragraphs. Trying to figure out to make indents in FFnet. **  
_


End file.
